This grant application is for renewal of 5 years of funding to support the Regional Primate Research Center at the University of Washington (WaRPRC). The WaRPRC has two major goals: 1) biomedical research on nonhuman primates with emphasis on the following basic fields and their clinical applications: neurobehavioral sciences, developmental biology and neurobiology, AIDS-related research and vaccine development, virology, cell biology, immunogenetics, cardiovascular function and disease models; and 2) support of current needs and anticipation of future needs for the scientific community in nonhuman primate biology, plus resource development to fulfill those needs. Research is done by more that 300 investigators at the University and from other institutions throughout the U.S. An international program includes collaborations with Indonesia and Russia. WaRPRC colonies presently exist at the Primate Field Station in Medical Lake, WA (to be closed October 1996 and superseded by a new facility in American Lake, WA, due to open 1998-99); the main facility in Seattle, WA; under negotiated collaborative agreement, at the Tulane RPRC in Covington, LA; and at the Oregon RPRC in Beaverton, OR. In addition, the WaRPRC supports facilities at two locations in Indonesia: a natural habitat breeding facility on Tinjil Island and at Bogor University in West Java; as well as at the Institute of Medical Primatology near the Black sea in Adler, Russia. The animals at the new American Lake facility and all WaRPRC sites are, and will continue to be, cared for by the veterinary staff of the WaRPRC. They are housed and cared for under conditions that meet NIH standards as stated in the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals (DHEW Publication #NIH85-23, 1985), ILAR recommendations and AAALAC accreditation standards for animals of these species. Lentivirus-infected animals are housed in BSL-2/3 containment facilities. The University of Washington, including the WaRPRC, is fully accredited by AAALAC (the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care). Service divisions of the WaRPRC include Bioengineering Services, Computer Services, Laboratories for Biostructure Technology, virology, Immunologic Typing, Primate Resources, Pathology Services and Administrative Services. The application contains: proposed research projects focused in neurosciences, AIDS-related research and primate colony helath-related research, as well as administrative and primate resources support requests.